A new Emperor
by flaming hunter
Summary: What if the Emperor of mankind was reborn in the Dc universe.
1. Chapter 1

For the first time in countless millenniums there was silence. No endless war, no Dark Gods present, yet he felt the Warp turn, calmly yet chaotically. He tried to open his mind, but for reasons he did not understand he was unable to.

Then it hit him today he was born, it made perfect sense. His body was frail, weak defenceless,yet he could feel a strong love towards him. Was it his mother?

Even in this body he could feel it his connection to the Warp, slowly ever so carefully, he let himself drift, his physical form to anyone looking would seem as if he were sleeping. What he saw both confused and enraged him.

This was not his dimension, Zenos lived everywhere yet at the far reaches were his children, Humanity. Aliens lived on Terra, and to think an Alien was Humanity's champion. A Zeos calling himself Superman.

That thought alone disgusted him, still he looked and bore witness to the Amazons and their hypocrisy. They once preached equality, yet they left when their methods didn't work, They called the modern age Man's word preposterous if anything it was anything but.

While true that by simple appearance Men were the dominant sex, but should one look behind the cover Woman were guiding things, the leader of Checkmate was one said leader. The world's leaders had learned from their mistakes.

Then he saw them, Lex Luthor a man that saw Superman as a threat, by his opinion the man was a hypocrite. How many lives lost to him alone, even going as far as to use Zenoss to attack Superman, but what outright disgusted him was the man's willingness to throw away Human life.

Then there was the other one Bruce Wayne Batman, A simple man with no augmentations capable of defeating Gods. Yes this was truly what Humanity could become at its peak, however his paranoia knew no bounds, and rightfully so.

For now Humanity was in okay hands, however where was he. In all honesty he knew the answer yet he delayed it, one look at his mother while still in astral form, confirmed his fears.

Her skin was bright red, her hair was long silky smooth, it disgusted him. However there was no lie in her love towards him even if she did imitate Humanity's near perfect form. Still one thought lingered would he help this planet's people or would he abandon them, after all he was once the Emperor of Mankind, that would only be known to him in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Just like that time passed, his infant form was unable to contain all his power. To deal with it he slept, and dreamt to those in the waking world he looked and acted like any newborn infant. However his mind drifted in the warp, like time before his body was in the physical realm while his energy deweld within the warp.

As he drifted he bore witness to the dangers within this new realm; the Dark God Dark Side, the God of Light the High Father. The beings of hypocrisy the Guardians of the Universe, how many deed had they been responsible.

Then the C'tan of this realm, just looking at them made him smile. To think that Humanity had not only taken them but proved capable of using their powers made him proud. However they needed to be captured first.

Then came the sight that disgusted him; Zeus and his Olympians, the traitors God, Captain Marvel the champion of the chaotic power of Order. As much as he wanted to kill them he had learned from his mistakes.

Humanity needed a God and it could not be him, ultimately he had failed. Then he saw it the presence the true God of this realm, it was this realm.

For he did not exist, that gave him ideas, finally his home it was a hive city. In all honesty the one who created it had the right idea, the people would be slaves to the government, and the government slaves to the people.

Ultimately Sinestro had made two massive errors, the first only one hive city; the people needed to spread, grow increase this one massive city limited this people's potential.

The second; they had no outer world colonies, what would happen should they be attacked and the planet fell. Ultimately it would be the end of the species, he planned to change that.

The woman that gave birth to him, had proven her people worthy of his teachings-along with his protection. Eventually they would join Humanity, and cross breed if any Xenos were encountered they would be brought into the new Imperium.

However the most pure ones of the species, would be guarded. It was ultimately them that held the original seeds of their genes. And just like that ten years passed, while he planed.

Deep within the universe an entity stirs, a being that should not exist has come, bringing forth change both good and evil. challenging the written laws and it had awoken to meet the challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly but surely his body began to change, it started when he was nine. He became thinner, stronger but what disturbed him most were the dreams. He dreamt of war, thousands of worlds burning, dying, he dreamt of demons joyfully killing, corrupting the people.

He saw titans standing firm, like an impenetrable fortress, yet even they fell to the countless number of enemies, then a light consumed everything.

He awoke in the gutters of the city, the lowest of the low. Like always his mother was working trying to bring food to the table, so he snuck out like usual in there in the streets that he met his first real friend.

At times when their mothers didn't return they would stay out and look at the city lights.

Looking at the sky scrapers and how they seemed like heaven he swore to himself that one day that would be his.

So they ran and chased each other, playing crooks and robbers, who would have known that that would be his last day as a mere child because on that day he turned ten. It started easily in the simplest of ways, after he got home from playing he saw his broken hollow vide.

For some reason he had an uncontrollable urge to repair it, strange as it may seen he was able to do it and not just that upgrade it.

When he looked at the clock he was shocked it only took him five minutes to do it, then he saw the broken heater, the thing needed a new fuse but for some reason he thought he could fix that. Just like that the day flew by and when his mother arrived home, she was greeted with the smell of oil and her ten year old son arming a miniature robot in her kitchen.

It literally took an instant for him to jump and show everything he had fixed, upgraded or built for him to avoid a spanking. Being struck didn't scare him it was the principal he was ten and being put on his mother's lap then spanked was humiliating and demoralizing.

Still it was a miracle he escaped his sentence. Either way it was late and he needed to sleep.


End file.
